


let's talk about hitomi

by alcyonenight



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Imported from Tumblr, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyonenight/pseuds/alcyonenight
Summary: a half-meta, half-melodrama take on shizuki hitomi's experience during any given timeline.





	let's talk about hitomi

hey, let’s talk about hitomi.

her crush is in the hospital and fuck knows when he’s going to get out

but she’s got her two best friends with her and she’s happy.

then all of a sudden everything goes to shit.

her two best friends only want to hang out with this older girl that she’s pretty sure they never talked to before

and she has no idea why.

they don’t even eat lunch with her because they’re too busy being obsessed with this stranger

and it’s been going on for days and she’s wondering if this is going to be how it is forever and if she’s been friend-dumped.

but then suddenly her crush just magically gets better and he can persue his dreams again and madoka and sayaka don’t say a thing about the older girl much less go looking for her at lunch. and they do look a little sad. but hitomi thinks well maybe things are gonna turn around.

kyousuke has never been so beautiful as he is when he finally gets to play his violin again after everything and hitomi knows she has to have him or at least try.

she knows that sayaka has a crush on him too and despite a couple days of being completely ignored it’s not like she doesn’t care about her so she goes and tells sayaka:

hey, i’m going to confess to this guy, but you’re my best friend in the world and i’m letting you have a chance to go first.

it’s so hard but she does it because she loves sayaka.

but sayaka just looks sad and huddles around madoka and doesn’t do a thing

and that clinches it she has to do this she can’t just lose everyone.

and kyousuke is willing to go out with her and it is so great and awesome for just a few days that she can forget that sayaka and madoka don’t pay attention to her anymore

and then sayaka goes missing.

and she can tell madoka knows something. madoka and that new girl that she hadn’t even really had time to give a thought to. because both of them walk around looking guilty all day but madoka won’t say a word to her

and

that says everything doesn’t it?

it was because of kyousuke it was because she confessed to kyousuke and he took her up on it how could she have done that to sayaka she was acting so weird something must have been wrong and

and then they find the body.

sayaka

is

dead

she hadn’t just run away and got into trouble or something she’s actually dead

and of course her relationship with kyousuke shatters (they are in middle school) it can’t hold up to the strain

and madoka is too wrapped up in herself to even spare her a glance.

she is completely alone.

in the course of a few weeks her entire life went to shit.

her family cared and her teacher cared but what does that even mean in the face of all this?

i wonder if hitomi even cared the world was ending around her when walpurgisnacht came

her world was already over.


End file.
